Remembering
by GhostAvatar
Summary: A story request thingy that I was supposed to write with Shadow -.-. It's another NaLi story, but it has a slight darker twist to it. May going under re-write if I get a lot of negative comments.


**AN- This was written a LONG time ago and I feel to lazy to change everything so yea, here you go! (BTW, I'll try to update ALL of my stories once or twice a week so expect to hear from me soon ;) ) **

**Ghost- **_**Hey all! This story was a request from Rising Dragon! I'm working on this with Shadow, (see profile) and together we will be working on this! And yes, the characters will be OOC, and it has its reasons, that will be explained throughout story.**_

**Shadow- **_**Hey I'm Shadow and I shall be co-writing this story with Ghost, my best friend **_

**Ghost- **_**Yea... Anyway (ignore her she's weird) I want you all to know that I'm still accepting requests to stories. They won't be put out right away, but will be made sometime in this life period...**_

**Shadow- **_**Thanks Ghost . (mutters under breath) **_

**Ghost- **_**Well now to the story! Hope you like! **_

**Shadow- **_**Enjoy my minions... (Evil laugh) **_

**Disclaimer: We do not own Fairy Tail. If we did, the show would not make sense to anybody but us two. **

/

_A family of three was seen running on a boat, seeming to be running from shadows following them. The biggest figure, seeming to be a man, pushes the other two figures into a hallway and into a closet. They're quiet in till they hear the sound of stomping feet running past the closet and farther into the hallway. When the sound is gone, the man turns towards the other two figures in the closet. _

_The second biggest figure, a woman, turns towards the man, and finally speaks, "Eddie, what do we do? We all can't survive this, you know that!"_

_The man, now known as Eddie, spoke back, "Sabrina, you and Natsu have to escape. Jump of the boat, and swim to shore. I'll hold them off." _

_"NO! I won't leave you here Eddie!" Sabrina yelled loudly, drawing attention to the closet. Suddenly, the door is thrown open, and two men are standing there. Eddie turns and hits them in the head, knocking them out. Eddie then grabs Sabrina's hand, dragging her down the hallway. _

_They reach the edge of the huge boat, stopping when they are surrounded by about fifth teen men. One walks forward towards the family of three, and speaks. _

_"Just hand over the child, and we'll leave you alone." The man spoke to Eddie and Sabrina. _

_"Like hell we will!" Eddie snapped back at the man, moving in front of Sabrina, who was holding the child mentioned. _

_The man smirked. "Guess I'll just have to use force then." The man then quickly pulled out a gun and pointed it at Eddie. Eddie turned around and pushed Sabrina, towards the edge of the boat. Sabrina's back hits the edge of the boat, just as the shot was fired. Sabrina looked to see Eddie's body crumping to the floor, dead. Sabrina started to cry, and looked towards the man. _

_"Going to hand over the child now?" The man spoke. Sabrina walked towards him, slowly as she carefully eyed the gun in the man's hand. As she reached the man, she swiftly turned, throwing the child into the water. The man's eyes widened, and he quickly ran to the edge of the boat. Not seeing the child, he turned to Sabrina, who was being held down by some of the men. He sighed, and shot Sabrina. _

Natsu quickly woke up. He shook his head and sighed again. This was the fifth time this month he had that dream. Natsu looked at the time, and quickly got up when he saw what time it was. It was 9:00, and he would be late if he didn't hurry. He got in the shower, and when he was done with that he got dressed and went down stairs. When he got down stairs, we saw his 'parents', Igneel and Ivery. He smiled and waved at them.

"Hey mom and dad! I have to go now, or I'm going to be late!" Natsu yelled as he ran towards the door.

"OK! See you when you get home honey!" Natsu's 'mom', Ivery, yelled back to him before Natsu shut the door. Natsu knew that Ivery and Igneel weren't his real parents, yet he loved them like they were. Natsu had amnesia, and the farthest back memory he had was waking up in Igneel and Ivery's house, 11 years ago. He had no memory past that, and probably never will.

As Natsu ran, he had time to ponder about that dream. 'I wonder what's so important about it?' Natsu thought, 'It must be important if I'm dreaming about it so frequently.' Natsu then arrived, right on time. He threw open the doors, and walked towards the five people sitting at a round table.

"Sorry! I woke up late and had to run here!" Natsu said, panting. The five people turned and looked at Natsu. Four out of the five laughed at him, while the fifth just looked at him.

"Take a seat Natsu." The elder man, Makarov, said.

Natsu then sat down and looked around the table. Sitting to his left, was the beautiful Mirajane. Mirajane was about 19 years old, and has silky white hair and dazzling blue eyes. She played the piano, and had an amazing singing voice. Next to Mirajane was Loki, the flirt. Loki was 16 years old, the youngest here. He had spikey orange hair, and catlike green eyes. He was great at the drums, but he lacked a good singing voice. To Natsu's right, was Gray Fullbuster. Gray was 18, the same age as Natsu. Gray had black hair, and black eyes. To most, he was very sexy, but to Natsu he was annoying and stupid. Gray was one of the best guitar players out there, and also had a great singing voice. Next to Gray was Jellal, the vocal coach. Jellal had blue hair and hazel eyes. He also had a red tattoo on his face, over his eye. Jellal had an amazing voice, hence the vocal coach.

At the head of the table was Makarov. Makarov was like a grandpa to Natsu, and had been watching over Natsu for the past 11 years. Together, everyone at this table was a member of the famous band, Fairy Spirit. Natsu was the lead singer, Loki the drummer, Gray the guitar player, and Mirajane the pianist. Makarov was their manger, and Jellal the vocal coach. Natsu smiled as the meeting started, and listened to his instructions.

/

Lisanna sighed. She was tired, and was having a long day at work. Lisanna worked at Victoria Secret, and she worked a lot of hours to make money to pay for her father's medical bills. Lisanna's father, Gary, had been deathly sick for about a year now. His sickness had started about two months after Lisanna's mother, Anastasia's, death. Her father had fallen into depression and later got stomach cancer. Lisanna then had to start working hard and a lot to pay for the bills and to keep her father alive. Lisanna hadn't been happy for about eleven years now, when her childhood friend/love was announced dead.

_Lisanna, who was 7 years old, was watching the news. Suddenly an announcement came on. Her mother quickly turned up the sound. _

_"Earlier this day, an unexpected accident happened." The news lady voice spoke, as a picture of a flaming boat was shown for aerial view. "A boat has crashed into what seems to be a huge rock and has exploded. 14 deaths have been reported, which have been said to be the caption, all ten workers, and the rich Garcia family. The whole family, Edwardo Jr. Garcia, Sabrina Garcia, and their son, Natsu Garcia, have all been reported dead. We'll come back to you with a status report later." _

_The room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Anastasia got off the couch and quickly ran to hold her daughter Lisanna in her arms. Lisanna was sobbing at Natsu's death. She couldn't believe she would never see Natsu again. She cried in till she fell asleep, and Anastasia put her to bed. _

Lisanna was suddenly knocked out of her day dream by an arm wrapping around her shoulders. She turned around and came face to face with Sting, a man who came and bothered her every single day. Sting smirked as Lisanna sighed.

"Yes Sting?" Lisanna asked as nicely as she could, when all she wanted to do was smack that stupid smirk off his face.

"Hey darling! I brought someone to meet you!" Sting said and a man walked up to the two. This man was Jiemma Saber, Sting's father and one of the richest men in the world. Lisanna looked shocked as Sting turned towards his dad and spoke.

"Hey dad! This is the girl I've been telling you about!" Sting said, pushing Lisanna in front of himself. Jiemma looked down at Lisanna, who gulped in fear. Jiemma nodded his head in approve and spoke to her.

"Miss Lisanna, I've been made aware of your problem and I have a solution. Though, you will have to do me a favor, and if you do me that favor, I'll pay off all the owed money for your father's medical care and I'll pay for him to stay alive." Jiemma said to Lisanna.

"Really? What do I have to do?" Lisanna asked. She knew it would have to be a big favor if he was willing to do all that.

"To get me to pay off all the medical bills and keep your father alive, you'll have to marry Sting and lead my business with him."

/

"Do I really have to do this Erza?" Lisanna questioned her best friend/co-worker, Erza Scarlet. Erza was forcing Lisanna to go and relax at a concert. The band playing at the concert was Fairy Spirit, one of Erza's favorite bands.

"Yes! Yes you do because you need to relax every once and a while. I know why you work hard, but still, everyone needs to relax now and again." Erza said back to Lisanna, who in turn sighed. Lisanna was still shocked about Jiemma's order, and didn't know what she should do. Lisanna decided it might be a good idea to sit and relax, to get her mind of this troubling situation. After walking to their seats, Lisanna and Erza sat down and started to chat, waiting for the concert to start. Once the lights turned off, they quieted down and faced the stage.

Out walked four people. Light's shone on them, and the crowd screamed in excitement, including Erza. On the stage stood Natsu, Gray, Loki, and Mirajane. They got to their respective places, and started playing. Natsu started to sing the song.

_( Song: Burn it to the Ground by Nickel Back :) _

_Well its midnight, damn right, we're wound up too tight_

_I've got a fist full of whiskey, the bottle just bit me_

_OH _

As Natsu sang, in the corner he spotted Lisanna and he thought that she seemed familiar to him.

_That shit makes me bat shit crazy _

_We've got no fear, no doubt, all in balls out _

_We're going off tonight_

_To kick out every light_

_Take anything we want _

_Drink everything in sight _

_We're going till the world stops turning _

_While we burn it to the ground tonight _

_OH _

Natsu kept looking at her in the corner of his eye as he sang.

_We're screaming like demons, swinging from the ceiling _

_I got a fist full of fifties, tequila just hit me _

_OH _

_We got no class, no taste, no shirt, and shit faced _

_We got it lined up, shot down, firing back straight crown _

_We're going off tonight_

_To kick out every light_

_Take anything we want _

_Drink everything in sight _

_We're going till the world stops turning _

_While we burn it to the ground tonight _

_OH_

At this part, Gray starts to sing with Natsu

_Ticking like a time bomb, drinking till the nights gone _

_Well get your hands off this glass, last call my ass_

_Well no chain, no lock, and those train won't stop _

_We got no fear, no doubt, all in balls out _

Gray stops singing with Natsu

_We're going off tonight_

_To kick out every light_

_Take anything we want _

_Drink everything in sight _

_We're going till the world stops turning _

_While we burn it to the ground tonight _

_OH_

_We're going off tonight_

_To kick out every light_

_Take anything we want _

_Drink everything in sight _

_We're going till the world stops turning _

_While we burn it to the ground tonight _

The song ended and the crowd cheered. Natsu walked off stage and Mirajane took his place. Natsu would not be in the next song. Natsu headed towards where he saw the girl sitting. When he arrived at their table, they looked at him in surprise. He smirked and took a chair and sat at their table.

"Hey, I'm Natsu! Who are you guys?" Natsu said cheerily to the two girls.

"Hi, I'm Erza Scarlet. I'm a fan of yours. You will give me your autograph now." Erza commanded Natsu. Lisanna sweat dropped at her behavior, while Natsu shook sacredly and quickly wrote his autograph and gave it to Erza. Natsu then turned to Lisanna.

"Hey. I'm Lisanna Strauss." Lisanna smiled at Natsu, who smiled back. "Not to be rude or anything, but why are you here? Don't they need you?" Lisanna pointed at the stage, where Natsu's band was still playing.

"Nah, they don't need me for the next few songs." Natsu replied. He looked at Lisanna for a minute.

"Hey, Lisanna? Can I talk to you for a few minutes outside?" Natsu asked Lisanna. Lisanna looked at Erza for permission, who shook her head yes. Natsu and Lisanna headed outside. When they got there, they stood and stared at each other for about five minutes. Finally Natsu spoke.

"Do I know you?" Natsu asked Lisanna, who then looked at him.

"I think I know you... Do I?" Lisanna said back.

Natsu laughed. "I wouldn't know. I have amnesia and I can't remember anything from eleven years ago." Lisanna looked at Natsu, shocked. First the familiar face and voice, and now this? 'There is no way that that is the Natsu I think it is,' Lisanna thought, 'he died eleven years ago. This is just my mind messing with me.' Lisanna was knocked out of her thoughts as Natsu suddendly leaned down and kissed her on the lips, surprising Lisanna and stealing her first kiss. She quickly pulled away and slapped him in the face.

"Why would you do that?!" Lisanna yelled angrily at Natsu, who smirked and replied.

"Because I felt like it..." Natsu said, making Lisanna face palm. She felt Natsu slip something into her pocket, and she looked up to see him smile and walk away. Once he was out of sight, she reached into her pocket and read what was written.

_Lisanna, _

_I want to know more about you, _

_here is my number: _

_555-768-5670_

_~Natsu _

Lisanna blushed and stuffed the note back into her pocket, and walked back inside and to Erza.

/

"Sir, it's been confirmed... Natsu is still alive..." A man spoke into a phone, watching the concert from the top level of the building.

"Good... We need his powers... Keep an eye on him Gajeel, we don't want him dead... yet..." A voice came from the phone.

"You got it boss. GeeHee." Gajeel said, hanging up the phone, and walking away from the concert. 'With Natsu's power, we can take over the whole world!' Gajeel thought. Now, all he needed was a plan...

/

**AN- **

**Words(Not including Author's Notes): **2,429

**Ghost: **_**There you have it! It took me like 2 hours to write this chapter, and I'm so tired... all well... Shadow was no help at all... **_

**Shadow: **_**Hey I might have not helped write it, but I helped with the IDEAS!**_

**Ghost: **_**Yeah Yeah whatever, keep telling yourself that. Anyway I hoped you guys liked it... **_

**Shadow: **_**YOU SHALL NOT PASS! **_

**Ghost: **_**Remember Shadow, drugs are bad for you... and alcohol makes them worse... **_

**Next time: **_The Contest..._


End file.
